


Without Reserve

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: Tales prompts [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: But Not Much, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Estelle poked him in the cheek and said: „You were worried I’d hate you for that, Yuri!





	Without Reserve

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr long ago but forgot to post here T_T. The prompt was: "things you said when you were scared"

„So that’s why...”

„That’s why what?”

The night was far from warm, the occasional gust of wind making the early spring air feel colder. Yuri found it impossible to sleep under this cloudy skies, stars hidden from the sight.

He supposed the rough-as-gravel ground was of no help either.

When Estelle joined him several minutes ago, she greeted him and sat beside him, observing what horizon before them was to observe without saying another thing. _That_ was comfortable - Estelle beside him, sharing the same moment of restlessness. Until, of course, she broke that silence and looked at him straight in the eye, her own full of unknown revelation.

„Those things you sometimes spoke when you thought no one would notice. Like: „I hope they won’t hate me for what I did. I hope _she_ won’t hate me.” And your face would become so sorrowful, if only for a moment.”

Yuri gasped. He wanted to say something, anything, just to relieve this tension that settled over them like a thick curtain.

And then Estelle poked him in the cheek and said: „You were worried I’d hate you for that, Yuri! I almost can’t believe it!”

The look on his face must have been something, cause Estelle not only smiled in her beautiful Estelle way, but even began chuckling as well. That was far too much for Yuri to handle - he was expecting more scolding for his crimes, not her making light of it - and he started laughing with her, laughing at the absurdity of this.

Dammit, what was this girl doing to his head?

„Yuri...” she spoke again after both of them calmed down, „I might not like what you have done, but I could never hate you for it. Do you know why?”

Yuri shook his head, any reasons he might have conjured up in his mind falling shorter than Karol at being anywhere near good enough. Estelle moved close enough for their bodies to touch, her eyes not meeting his.

„There is something I’ve known about you since the start.”

Estelle looked up into his eyes with such immense caring it was almost too much for Yuri to handle, and put a hand on his chest, right over his heart.

„You’re a good person, Yuri. Whatever you do, I know you will stay that person, and I will always stand beside you.”

Yuri wanted to laugh again, to shake her out of her foolish opinion and have her see what kind of a rogue he really was. He practically _needed_ to do it, if only because it would spare her the pain if she was wrong.

Instead, he pulled her into a tight hug, tears welling up his eyes. It was Estelle’s choice what to do with her heart, in the end. If she wanted to entrust it to him like this without reserve, Yuri wasn’t going to stop her.

„Thank you, Estelle.”

Yuri entrusted his to her long ago, after all.


End file.
